


Shit happens

by Shumelka, WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы R-NC-21 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Horror, Humor, POV First Person, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shumelka/pseuds/Shumelka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Иногда совершенно внезапно вечер перестаёт быть томным.
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы R-NC-21 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631644
Kudos: 2





	Shit happens

**Author's Note:**

> Повествование от первого лица, нецензурная лексика

На улицах Лондона всегда можно найти бесплатную дырку для быстрой ебли. Главное — знать, где искать. Не надо ходить на улицы, где тусуются профессиональные бляди. Вот переулки у дешевых баров — там дырок дохуя. Ну, если ты не настолько брезгливый, что тебя может застремать всякая хуйня типа запаха блевотины и раскиданных после ебли гандонов.

Вот, кстати, типичная поблядушка идет. Пошатывается. Ты ж моя пьяненькая зайка. Озирается. Заблудилась, похоже. Ну что, волшебный принц спешит на помощь. Только, блядь, ты же понимаешь, что любая, даже хуевенькая, помощь должна быть оплачена. Так что давай поворкуем, красотка. Потом я даже выведу тебя к метро, если захочешь.

Тут уже все просто: подходишь, хватаешь ее за задницу и подмигиваешь. Вскинулась – дикая кошка. А еблишко-то так себе. Как тебя потрепало, малышка. Да ну это и не важно. Вот сиськи – охуенные. Люблю, когда они так и выпрыгивают. А смотришь ты как, горишь ведь! Вот такие, жизнью чуток поебанные, – самый огонь бывают! Ебутся, как кошки, визжат и сами на хуй насаживаются. Как в последний раз, чтоб меня переебало!

Ну, давай, киса, пойдем вот сюда. За мусорным баком нам никто не помешает. Че ты там пиздишь? Не называть тебя кисой? Ну а как ты хочешь, чтоб я тебя называл? Беллой? Ну, хорошо, Беллочка-девочка. Давай только без поцелуев, заметано? А вот шею, да, шею полижи. Коготками осторожно, как кинжалами по кадыку. Но заводит, блядь, как заводит!

Вот теперь посмотрим, что у тебя под юбкой. Ах ты ж шлюшка ебаная, без трусов ходишь! Мокрая уже вся. Да не рыпайся, блядь, дай поглажу. Ногу под коленку подцепить и пальцы тебе прямо в пизду. Горячая и узкая… А так и не скажешь, думал – разъебанная дырка… А ну-ка не кусайся. Давай на коленки, детка, и отсоси хорошенько. А потом уж я тебя выебу до визга.

Ну хули ты там возишься, вот же он, давай, заглатывай, красавца. Не заставляй меня делать тебе больно, мы же так хорошо подружились, Беллочка. И не рычи! Бляди не рычат, а глотают.

Блядь! Убери его! Убери нож сейчас же! Ебанутая психопатка! Все-все! Я не держу тебя. Давай по-хорошему — ты отпустишь мой хуй и уберешь ножик, а я вызову тебе такси.

А-а-а-а, блядь, сука пизданутая, что ты сделала?! Звони в скорую, блядина обсосанная, звони… блять... в скорую…

Что? Что тебе надо? Какой камин? Да ты охуела! Блядь, надо же было нарваться на сумасшедшую!

Да завали ты ебало, пизданутая… Видишь, хуево человеку? В пабе за углом есть, наверное, какой-нибудь камин… 

Девочка, отдай мне хуй… Ты же видишь, мужик умоляет. Отдай… и вызови скорую, я никому про тебя не скажу!

Сука! Не кидай! Пиздец.

Давай, мужик, давай. Тебе всего-то надо проползти ярдов шесть, шесть жалких ебаных ярдов, забрать свой хуй и выползти на улицу. Там люди… они вызовут тебе скорую… там тебе пришьют все на место. 

Блядь, холодно… как холодно… мамочки!

Пс-с, пс-с-с… хорошая киса, кыш отсюда! Не трогай мой хуй, блядская дрянь… 

Пиздец. Абсолютный пиздецовый пиздец...


End file.
